


Holiday Happenings

by Mswriter07



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Band, M/M, Professor - Freeform, belated, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Brendon plays Cupid for Pete during the holiday season.





	Holiday Happenings

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy my belated Christmas story. Real life has been hectic but glad this story could be finished and posted before New Year's.

Winter in Chicago was windy and wet and cold but Patrick wouldn’t change it for the world. Patrick worked at Truman College as a music composition professor. He found a bookstore with a small cafe in the back that he found by accident at the start of the fall semester in late August as Chicago still clung to the humidity and stored heat from the summer months. He slipped inside the warm store with his backpack slung over his shoulders and his ever present hat to go with his coat, gloves, and wool scarf.

He thought he could sneak to the cafe but with the bell to signal incoming customers, the cashier on duty, Halsey, caught him off guard. “Hey Patrick. How was classes today?”

“They were fine. Getting ready for finals.” Patrick replied. He kept his job as vague as he could - the workers thought he was a student and he wouldn’t correct them unless necessary. He went back to the cafe and ordered his herbal tea he liked and found a corner table out of the way but big enough for his papers.

After an hour of working, someone sat in the chair opposite of Patrick, and rustled a few of Patrick’s papers to get his attention. “Please stop moving my papers.” Patrick said as he finished writing on a paper. When he finished he looked at his visitor and found it was Brendon his barista. “What can I do for you?” Patrick asked as he capped his pen.

“Not what you can do for me but what I think I can do for you.”

“What are you talking about?” Patrick was confused.

“Well here at Detox Just To Retox we have a Christmas party the weekend before Christmas. But where I can have your help would be if you would accept a blind date offer with our boss. Lately he’s been incommunicado with his staff and friends outside signing our checks every week.”

“How do you know what my preferences are?”

“Well you’ve not brought anyone in at all, you keep to yourself, and I’m good with vibes. I wouldn’t intrude but it’s the holidays and he’s dealing with a bad break up and I think you could cheer him up.”

Patrick could tell Brendon was being honest so he said, “I accept as long as he’s aware that he has a date for his party and I’m not expected to do anything else.”

“That can be arranged. Thanks Patrick. We usually meet the Saturday before Christmas for the party around lunch.”

“I’ll be there.”

Brendon’s face lit up and he said, “You’ve made our day.”

“Who does that include?” Patrick asked wearily.

“All of us outside of Pete since he doesn’t know you’re going to be his date.”

“Pete owns this place? He was a legend in the hardcore scene.”

“You’ve heard of Pete?” Brendon asked as the wheels turned in his head.

“Yeah I was in high school when he dropped from the scene. He opened this shop afterwards?”

“Yeah. Two years after the demise of his band.”

“Cool. He still made a name for himself.” Patrick said.

“He did but I have one question. Since you know of Pete then do you still approve of the blind date?”

“Sure.”

“Sweet.” Brendon stood up and said, “Sorry for interrupting your afternoon.”

“No problem. I’ll see you at the party.”

“Yes and thanks for accepting.”

“No problem.”

Later that night, Pete came out of his upstairs office, and found Brendon in the cafe cleaning up for closing time. Pete leaned against the counter and when Brendon noticed him he jumped and caught the shriek in the back of his throat. “Jesus Pete you scared me.”

“Sorry Bren. You were in your zone. Didn’t want to mess that up.” Pete laughed.

“This is your first sighting in two months. What happened to your self exile?”

“Saw you on camera talking to a customer at his table. What was that about?”

“Nothing big. I was just checking on him.”

“Uh-huh. Do you know when he’ll be in next?”

“I don’t keep his schedule but could be on Thursday after four some time.”

“Good. Thanks for the info. I’m heading home. Lock up.”

Brendon saluted and said, “Always do Boss. Get some rest. You look like you’ve been up for a few days.”

“I’ve been up for four days. I’ve been trying to sleep but can’t.”

“Hopefully tonight’s your lucky night.” Brendon sympathized.

“Me too. See you tomorrow.” Pete said as he left the store to go to his apartment down the block.

On Thursday, Pete made sure to be at the cafe at 3:30 to try and catch the elusive man Brendon had chatted with a couple of days previous. He sat at a table opposite the customer’s usual so he could move if he showed that day. Patrick sat at said table with his tea order and spread his papers out like usual. Pete couldn’t wait and after Patrick was comfortable he moved to the chair opposite of Patrick. Patrick looked up and asked, “Pete?”

“That’s me.” Pete said confidently.

“I thought you were indisposed?”

“Sort of but I saw the footage of you and Brendon and wanted to check you out. What were you two animatedly talking about?”

“He invited me to your Christmas party.”

“So you know me?” Pete asked.

“Yeah from your hardcore days but I didn’t know you owned this bookstore until Brendon mentioned you a couple of days ago.”

“What did he talk about?”

“A lot of things.” Patrick said cautiously.

“What if I wanted to ask you out?”

“I’d say yes.”

“I know a really nice pizza shop. Care to join me when you’re done with your papers?”

“I can deal with my papers at home. Let’s go eat.”

“I’ll call ahead and make sure we can get a table. It’s only a couple of blocks from here so we can walk.” Pete said as he pulled his phone out to make the call. Once Patrick had his backpack repacked, Pete said, “Let me get my coat and then I’ll carry your backpack for you.” 

“I can carry my backpack.” Patrick said as he reached for it.

“I invited you out.” Pete justified.

Patrick held his hands up and said, “Okay. You can carry it.” He bit his lip and blushed as Pete turned to go up the stairs to get his coat. 

At the edge of the cafe Brendon was there with Pete’s coat, scarf, and gloves. “Were you spying?”

“You don’t need anyone to spy on you although if things progress we think we’ll have to install a camera in your office so we can make sure you’re still working in there.” Brendon laughed.

“That’s jumping the gun a bit just let us get through pizza first.” Patrick said.

“Pizza first.” Pete said as he put on his coat and scarf. He put Patrick’s backpack on his shoulders and said, “Let’s get going. It’s getting dark soon.”

“Okay.”

The two left the bookstore and Halsey met up with Brendon and asked, “Did you plan this?”

“Sort of. Pete’s been down in the dumps and I knew he would check the cameras at some point and he’d be curious. Now I didn’t realize that Patrick knew of him since his hardcore days but that was a good in on his part.”

“I think that you just wanted to play Cupid and have it be successful.”

“I did.” Brendon smiled.

“You’re bad.” Halsey giggled.

Three weeks later, Pete and Patrick are practically inseparable unless Patrick went to work which now Pete and all of his employees know he worked as a professor. Pete had cleared out some of his office at the bookshop and put another desk in it for Patrick so he didn’t have to have his papers spread out on the small tables down in the cafe anymore. Patrick objected but Pete reasoned if he was dating the boss it came with perks and Patrick gave in.   
The two were upstairs in the privacy of the office before the start of the Christmas party and Pete had Patrick pressed against a bookshelf with his tongue down Patrick’s throat. Patrick’s fingers were tangled in Pete’s hair and one hand shoved down the front of Pete’s dress slacks. Patrick gasped as Pete moved down to his throat and felt Pete’s fingers working on the buttons of his red dress shirt. “Pete!” Patrick whined as Pete lapped at his exposed chest.

“Trick? Desk?” Pete panted as Patrick started a steady rhythm inside Pete’s pants.

“Gonna debauch the elf before the party?” Patrick asked.

Pete chuckled against Patrick’s neck and he said, “I was thinking the elf could debauch Santa.”

Patrick pulled his hand out of Pete’s pants and he said, “Where’s the lube?”

“Top drawer. Condoms too if you want.” Pete said as he stepped away from Patrick.

Patrick slipped over to the desk on Pete’s side and picked up the lube from the drawer and shut it back before he found Pete sprawled on his desk. Patrick moved back between Pete’s thighs and Pete pulled Patrick into a deep kiss. Pete’s hands travelled down Patrick’s neck to his chest where he plucked at Patrick’s nipples and rubbed his thumbs gently over the red nubs. Patrick moaned against Pete’s mouth and he gripped Pete’s pants in his fists so he could yank them down Pete’s thighs. 

“Up.” Patrick breathed. Pete braced his arms against the desk and lifted his ass off so Patrick could push his pants down his body. 

Pete looked down and found them to be pressed flushed but Patrick’s pants were still at his hips when they needed to be off. Pete moved one of his hands to Patrick’s belt and pant’s button where he opened the belt and pants with precision and they watched as the pants and boxers fell to Patrick’s ankles. “Fucking beautiful Trick.”

Patrick took Pete’s face in his hands and he tipped his jaw up so he could kiss him and he asked, “What do you want?”

Pete wanted to be a smartass, perfect opportunity in his opinion, but he said, “You fucking me against the desk.”

“So you want the elf to debauch the boss?” Patrick giggled.

“Oh god, yes, please?” Pete said against Patrick’s mouth.

“Santa begs so prettily.” Patrick said before he kissed Pete. Pete pushed the bottle of lube into Patrick’s hand and he whimpered. Patrick pulled back and said, “Lie back.” Pete laid back on the desk and Patrick got to work knowing they didn’t have much time. The music pumped through the floor and when Patrick slid inside to the hilt, Pete let out a loud gasp and gripped the edge of Patrick’s desk.

Pete squeezed around Patrick’s dick and he said, “Harder!” 

Patrick hooked his arms under Pete’s thighs lifting him slightly so he could pound into Pete. He panted and moaned as his hips worked against Pete’s ass. Pete looked at Patrick and couldn’t believe that his very recent but hopefully his last lover in his life was showing him that the stars were reachable. He reached for Patrick’s forearms and held on as he shuddered through his orgasm. He tried to hold in his loud moans but he yelled as Patrick fell against his body as Patrick’s orgasm filled his body.

When Patrick got his breath back, he glanced at Pete and said, “You are wonderful.”

“You are too baby. Let’s clean up, make an appearance, and then go back to my place for presents.”

“Sounds good.” Patrick smiled. He straightened himself up and eased himself out of Pete before he helped Pete sit up. 

Pete pulled Patrick into another kiss and the office door opened without a knock to warn them. Luckily Pete could save Patrick’s modesty and held him close between his thighs and was glad Patrick’s shirt was longer in length. Brendon walked in and let out a high pitch squeak. “Shit. Sorry. I didn’t see anything. I’ll be downstairs.” He turned and left promptly. 

Pete buried his face in Patrick's neck and chuckled. “That was priceless.”

Patrick stroked the back of Pete's head and said, “That was. Now let's get cleaned up.” He kissed the side of Pete's head and stepped back out of Pete's arms and reached for tissues. He cleaned himself off and Pete got himself together before they left the office and went downstairs where the party was going on.

The bookshop employees locked onto Pete and Patrick as soon as they were in view and whistled and hollered their congratulations. Patrick blushed bright red and buried his face in Pete’s shoulder and Pete held him close. They went to the punch bowl and Pete poured them two cups and gave one to Patrick. After sips were taken, Pete kissed the side of Patrick’s head and he said, “Merry Christmas baby.”

Patrick looked at Pete and smiled and said, “Merry Christmas Pete.”

Epilogue - 32 years later

Pete looked at his husband of 31 years Patrick Stump-Wentz and said, “Merry Christmas baby.” He passed Patrick a present and Patrick opened up the gift neatly like always. He opened the box and found a piece of paper inside. 

He read the paper and said, “I love it. I can hear the music in my head for this song.” 

Pete grinned and said, “The family will love it when you play it at the gathering.”

“Then I better get some music to this.” Patrick chuckled as he kissed Pete’s cheek and reached for his cane but Pete grabbed his hand and tugged him back against his body.

“You have time for that later. I want to hold you for a while.”

“Feeling okay?” Patrick asked as he snuggled against Pete. 

“Yeah just miss this.” Pete said as he stroked Patrick's short hair.

“We cuddle all the time.” He glanced at Pete through his bangs.

“I know. We have the house to ourselves for a few more hours before the boys come with their families.”

“We should get a meal cooked for them. They will be hungry.” Patrick said.

“We’ll order pizza for tonight. Everyone will be happy and we can cook as a family tomorrow since it’s Christmas Eve.” 

Patrick laughed and said, “I’m surprised we still eat pizza.”

“You love me.” Pete said as he kissed Patrick’s forehead.

“You’re a sap. I love you.”

“The kids love me being a bit of a sap.” Pete snickered.

“They always went to you for a yes answer. I had to be the stern parent.”

“We were a good team though.”

“We were. We raised good kids and can now spoil the grandkids rotten and send them back home.”

“The kids love us anyways.”

“Merry Christmas Pete.”

“Merry Christmas Patrick.”


End file.
